Percy Jackson Requests
by scarlet-widow-witch
Summary: Request Percy Jackson AU's and I'll do my best to write what you want to read! I will probably not do any god on god relationships, but I might ;). Also, sorry, but no Thalico (I'm terrible at writing it). The rating is for possible lemon requests, I'll put a warning at the beginning of each chapter with a lemon in it. p.s the requests don't necessarily need to be AU's
1. Chapter 1

I am taking requests! Please give me requests for Percy Jackson AU's. For the record, I will not do Thalico. But basically anything else is fine. And I will take smut requests, but I might not do that well :(

Anyway, I don't own anything (cause Rick Riordan still refuses to adopt me)

Without further ado, I give you a short one-shot, Solangelo.

Will fiddles with the dark grey steel band as Nico looks nervously around the restaurant. Will manages to take a deep breath. _It's now or never._ He's about to stand up when suddenly Nico is on his knee in front of him.

"Listen Will, we've been together for pretty freaking long time, and I figured it was time to, um, well, you know, take the next er, step." Will just kinda stares at him. And then bursts out laughing. Nico looks absolutely mortified, looking ready to bolt, but Will grabs his shoulders and maneuvers so that he's on his knees in front of his red faced boyfriend.

"Nico.." Will says slowly, his smile threatening to break his face. "Of course I wanna marry you." Nico looks ecstatic for a moment, a big grin plastered on his face. But it fades a bit till it's a small, but extremely content, grin. "But first, I have to ask you something." He takes out the ring with a flourish, and chuckles for a moment before speaking again, "Will you marry **me**?" Nico stares at him blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. So the two of them sit there, unaware of anyone but themselves, laughing and slipping rings onto fingers.

Will gives him a chaste kiss and whispers the word yes, Nico returns the sentiment and kisses him a bit longer. They leave hand in hand. Nico wearing his dark steel band, and Will wearing a golden band almost as bright as him, they're both wearing matching grins.

 **Haha, told you it was short! But seriously, please leave requests in the comments and remember, reviews are like** **hippocampi** **... They're magical!**


	2. Piper and Percy

Summary: Piper and Percy, super short, so sorry it took me for freaking ever to post

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, I'm not capable of such amazing creations

Annabeth and Percy had broken up on relatively good terms, they had both agreed that, after Tartarus, it was too painful to remain a couple. But, they were still friends, they were still cordial, and still happy, fun people to be around. So, that's why Piper didn't understand her own hesitation. Why was she so worried about going on a date with Percy? Annabeth had moved onto a very smart, very charming son of Hephaestus, so why should Piper feel so wrong about being with Percy? Maybe she was still getting over Jason, it had been at least two months since they broke up and he went back to Reyna, but the break up was still very fresh in her mind. So imagine her surprise, when Percy Jackson saunters up to her door with a nervous grin and an invitation to go with him to the Fourth of July fireworks.

Needless to say she gaped at him while half of her siblings fainted and the other half attempted to accept the invitation for her or for themselves. And Percy just stood there, blushing, until she managed to stutter out a yes. And so that's why she was sitting here, on the Aphrodite cabin porch, waiting for the son of poseidon. When did her, previously non existent, love life get so complicated? She sighed and picked at the edge of her shorts until she heard someone clearing their throat, she looked up to see Percy standing on the porch steps, his hands were shoved in his jean pockets and his hair was falling in his eyes as he gave her a shy smile.

"Ready?" She stood up and returned his smile.

"Yeah, I think I am." She took his outstretched hand and decided, yeah, maybe she was.


	3. Hermoine and Percy

Summary: I have a horrible essay to write and I thought I was the last person here, but then I saw you sitting in the back reading a book that I honestly would rather get hit in the face with then read. And also, we may sort of be trapped in a library.

Let the record show, that Percy really **tried.** He really really did. But, the idea of putting his essay off to the last minute was just too tempting. Besides, he had swim meets, important video game playing sessions with Jason, and practical pranks with the Stolls that just had to be done. Really, there was no other option, the essay just had to be done last minute. Paul was gonna kill him. Especially since, now, Percy was leaning against the, locked, library door. **Two hours** past curfew, and his phone was dead. His mom was gonna freak out. He was extremely deep in his pity party when he noticed a light near the back of the library. Curiosity got the better of him (when did it **not?** ), and he made his way towards the small glow in the otherwise dark room. What he saw was extremely unexpected there was a girl, with a book thicker than his arm and hair more frizzy than Rachel Elizabeth Dare's (and that's saying something). He put on his most charismatic grin and waltzed over the girl.

"Nice book you've got there." The girl spared him a infinitesimally small glance and went back to staring at her book.

"Have you read it?" Percy laughed so hard it hurt.

"No way! I'd rather be hit in the face with that thing then read it." She smiled slightly, still not looking up.

"That could be arranged."

"Haha, no offense, but I'd rather not ruin my beautiful face." His words had the intended effect and the girl looked up, her big brown eyes scanning his face like it was a page in her book, filled with interesting words.

"Hmm, I honestly don't think I could do anymore damage."

"Ouch, jeez, you might want to be a little nicer to the only other person trapped in this library with you." She sighed heavily.

"So we're locked in here?"

"You make it sound like this happens a lot."

"It does, well, to _me_ at least." He laughed and she gave him a warm smile.

"And who are you?"

"Hermione Granger." She stuck her hand out and he shook it with a goofy grin.

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you."


	4. Calypso and Leo

Summary: Listen Sunshine, I just need to repair your AC, and then you never have to see me again, so can you shut up for five seconds?

 **Flower Shop AU**

He's getting really annoyed at this point. The, admittedly **hot** , blonde behind the counter, which is _covered_ in flowers, won't stop glaring and snarking at him. It's been about two hours since he got her call, saying she needed help with her AC and since then it's been nothing but them arguing back and forth with him trying not to **die** in the July heat will she yells at him for not fixing the damn AC. And like clockwork,

"You know at this point it might be faster to just buy a new AC. Why aren't you done yet?"

"Listen Sunshine-" She glares icily and cuts him off.

"My name's Calypso!"

"Yeah well you're just such a ray of sunshine!" He says sarcastically throwing up his hands. "Anyway _Sunshine,_ if you just shut up and let me work, I'll be out of your hair and you'll never have to see me again." She mumbles something under her breath while he turns back to the AC. And in all honesty he's about five seconds away from telling her to find someone else and just leaving. But then, like a freaking miracle, the wires he's been fiddling with finally pay off and sweet sweet air starts flowing from the stupid thing (he can literally _feel the freedom_ , and, well, the air too of course.) He turns back to look at her, but she's staring at the conditioner like its a gift from the gods, and he's not sure she's wrong, but he gets just a little mesmerized by the sight of her. Like he said before, she's hot, but, well, she's _more_ than that. She's beautiful. He stares for way longer than is appropriate before she takes notice. She gives him a small smile and raises her eyebrows while he turns red and clears his throat.

"Well I guess that's it then," he starts to put his tools back in his toolkit, mentally yelling at himself, when he feels something touch his shoulder, years of being in an orphanage cause him to violently jerk away. Calypso looks shocked and mildly hurt, but she still smiles and hands him a flower, which, oookkkk, wieeeeerrrrddd. He raises an eyebrow and she laughs, and he literally has to stop himself from bursting into flames at the sound because she might actually be a goddess and he might actually be dying.

"It's a thank you, I know I already paid you, but I was kind of rude and I'm sorry." He snorts.

"Kind of?" She lets out a frustrated sigh while rolling her eyes, but the smile's still there.

"Ok very rude, but it's not like you were any better."

"Well it's not like I have a flower on me, but I could give you the chance to go on a date with the hottest man alive."

"Ryan Reynolds?"

"No!" He nearly shouts before clearing his throat and continuing, "I meant me." And the second after the words have left his mouth he regrets them. Oh gods oh gods oh gods what did he just _do._ You know what? It's fine, he'll just get rejected, go home, feed Festus, and have Jason set him on fire. It'll be fine, Percy and Frank will help him hide the body and Annabeth and the Stolls can cover it up.

"Sure." He's about halfway through writing his suicide note when he hears her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She laughs again and tucks some of the hair that's escaped her braid behind her ear.

"I said sure, I'll go out with you." He stares for a minute, wondering how much money Jason paid this girl when it hits him. A grin stretches it's way across his face before he can stop it (not that he wants to.)

"Alright Sunshine, I'll come back at 7:00."


End file.
